Unity and Friendship
by lm2nbb
Summary: After his unexpected journey, Bilbo Baggins only wanted to rest but as fate would have it that wouldn't  be the case.  What should have been a normal day for Mr.Baggins soon turned into a long trek across Middle Earth. And this all started when a young girl fell out of a tree in front of him.
1. Chapter 1: The Story Begins

A_ Fan fiction that takes place after the Hobbit and some points during the War of the Ring. I hope I do well on this story seeing how it is my first one on this site._

_All rights belong to the creator of the series J. R. R. Tolkien i own nothing except my OC Adelpha._

_I am unsure how this will go but please let me know what you think :D p.s bold text is old Bilbo taking about the story when it goes to the past_

* * *

-_In the home of the Baggins (present day shortly before the War of the Ring) -_

"Uncle Bilbo?"asked Frodo aloud as he walked through the house hold. "Where are you?".

Frodo looked high and low, all through the house and yet there no sign of his Uncle.

"Where could that hobbit have gone to?" he questioned as he took a bite of the apple he had in his hands.

He then heard a faint sound of a voice outside, rushing to the door Frodo opened it up to see his Uncle carrying or dragging a large crate of some kind.

"Uncle Bilbo?" asked Frodo as he walked to him.

"Ah! Frodo! be a good lad and help me with this." asked Bilbo as he opened the gate in front of him. With the gate open Frodo got a better look at the large crate, it didn't seem as big as he thought maybe about his height so why was his Uncle having so much trouble with it?

"Well? don't just stand there staring, grab the other end and help me carry it!" grunted Bilbo as he pulled Frodo out of his trance "yes sir" he replied.

As Frodo soon found out the crate didn't need to be big but it sure was heavy which caught him off guard a bit.

"Goodness Uncle, what's in here that makes this so heavy?" asked Frodo as he struggled to help carry it into the house, "something very special my dear Frodo something very special indeed" replied Bilbo as he and Frodo carried the crate into living room.

"Alright just place it right here" said Bilbo as they sat the crate down carefully. "Whats in it?" asked Frodo again as Bilbo left the room to get something to open it with.

"Patience my dear boy Patience" said Bilbo as he came back into the room with a knife to cut the rope that tied the box together. Carefully Bilbo cut the rope around the crate, he then removed the lid to reveal"a sword?" asked Frodo as he looked up at his Uncle "what do you need this for?"

Bilbo looked at Frodo and then back at the sword "it's needed for... nothing after all... it served purpose a long time ago my boy."

Taking the sword out of the box the blade shimmered and gleamed as if it was praising for being let out, "ahhhh it's been a long time since I've seen this out in the open" sighed Bilbo as he looked the weapon over.

He noted the old leather that had been around the handle, the blue stones that made up the base of the handle and the pointed bars that stuck out and curved down to try a protect the wielder's hand. He also admired the blade a beautiful piece of work it was. Crafted from the finest metal in Middle Earth the blade shaped to look like a dancing flame held in place while the designs on the blade stood out, it had elegant curves up and down the blade with leafs, flowers and the moon and the sun together making the blade something to look at.

But what really got his attention was the hole in the handle of the blade.

"It appears that a piece is missing" stated Frodo as he took another bite of his apple.

"It's not really missing my boy" replied Bilbo as he walked out of the room and into his study "the owner of the sword took it of course."

"But why would the person who owned the sword do that?" questioned Frodo as he walked in behind his Uncle to see that he placed the sword down against his desk and

now he was holding a piece of paper.

Frodo quietly walked up behind him to see the paper, "who's that?" he asked startling his Uncle a bit.

Bilbo let out a frustrated sigh "I wish you wouldn't do that" he said as he looked back at the paper.

"Ok but really who is she?" asked Frodo once more as he finished his apple.

" _'she'_ is an old friend, the one who owned the sword you just saw, and she is also the one who has the missing piece to it as well" explained Bilbo as he stared at the paper before him.

The paper had a drawing on it, the drawing was of a girl a young teen, she was standing up with her sword in hand and the blade touching the ground, she wore a green tunic that came down like a dress with white leggings, leather belt around the middle and a black cloak around her shoulders .

"Right ok but whats her name and how do you know her?" asked Frodo explaining his question a bit more.

Bilbo sighed "her name is Adelpha, she was..an interesting person, a very curious girl who was for sure and how I know her is well...she fell out of a tree I was sitting under."

Bilbo eyed is nephew waiting for a response.

"A tree?" asked Frodo as he watched his Uncle nod his head 'yes'. At this Frodo couldn't help but laugh he knew his Uncle was a very good story-teller but this was just silly.

Once Frodo stopped laugh he looked up at his Uncle to see that he was looking very serious "your..your not joking?" he asked as he Uncle turned back around to look at the paper again.

"No Frodo I wasn't" replied Bilbo.

Frodo felt bad he thought maybe his Uncle had just made it all up and that this Adelpha person wasn't real but he sees now that wasn't the case, looking at the sword Frodo picked it up to look at it.

"Uncle Bilbo?"

"Yes Frodo."

"Do you mind telling about her ..about Adelpha, I know I laughed before but she seems very important to you" asked Frodo as he continued to look the sword over soon finding_ 'Adelpha' _etched into a part of the swords blade.

Bilbo sat there for a moment thinking about the question that Frodo had just asked '_had he not told Frodo about Adelpha at least once?'_

That though and many others began to go through Bilbo's mind until Frodo snapped him out of it. "Uncle Bilbo? are you ok?" asked Frodo as he looked at his Uncles face which from what he could tell he was miles away.

Bilbo wasn't ok he hadn't told Frodo once about Adelpha. What kind of friend was he? Bilbo look at Frodo before speaking.

"Do you mean to tell me that I haven't once told you about her?" he asked

Frodo just shook his head 'no' "never really that's why I'm asking you now, that is if your ok with it cause you look a bit pale"

"Huh what? no, no I'm fine pull up another chair my boy and I shall tell you the story about how I met Adelpha" said Bilbo as he rummaged through papers on his desk.

Frodo grinned and went to grab a chair from the kitchen. Once back in the room Frodo placed his chair down, placing it backwards to he could lean on the back of it.

Bilbo sat down in his desk chair and looked at Frodo who had a look of excitement on his face.

"Now then where to begin" said Bilbo as he pondered "ah yes you see Frodo when I met Adelpha it was like any other day, in fact it was much like today really."

-_in the past sometime after the unexpected journey_

**"It was sometime after lunch if I remember right"**

"Hello there Mr. Baggins!" shouted a neighboring hobbit

"Hello there" waved Bilbo as he walked from his home down a path set out to an orchid area.

Once there he found a perfect spot under a tree pulling out a book to read. After an hour of reading Bilbo began to hear a strange sound that was like twigs breaking.

"Hello?" he asked looking around the area before him...nothing "Humph probably the wind."

He soon went back to reading and the sounds started again. "Alright" said Bilbo standing up from his spot his book at his side "who's there? come on then stop hiding." He waited and waited nobody came out but the sounds continued.

"Alright look you're not funny now just come on out and stop. this. silliness!" soon after he finished that sentence the loud sound of a tree limb snapping in half rang out and soon fell to the ground along with something else.

Bilbo looked at the sight before him unsure about what just happened. There lying before him was a good size tree limb but not only that but there was something or someone with a black cloak on them laying on top of it. Bilbo looked around to see if anyone else had seen everything, when he didn't find anyone he looked back at the figure lying down on the limb.

Bilbo went closer to the figure picking up a stick near by then poking it to see if it was still alive.

"Um..hello?" asked Bilbo as he poked the figure before him with a stick "are you ok? or alive for that matter?"

After a couple of minutes when the figure didn't move Bilbo decided to be brave and see what was under the cloak.

Bilbo reached out grabbing the cloth and pulling it up to reveal a young girl.

"Oh dear" whispered Bilbo as he checked the girls pulse seeing that she was still alive and then seeing a gold chain with a locket on it. Bilbo picked up the locket to get a better look at it.

"Huh" he said as he looked it over. He tried opening it but the blasted thing was shut tight "well no way of knowing whats inside ...hmmm?" Bilbo looked at the back of it to see a name written in sliver lettering's.

"Adelpha huh?" commented Bilbo as he looked back down at the young girl "well miss Adelpha i bet you have got quite a story to tell huh?"

* * *

**_Well here we are first chapter done took me awhile i started this at 10 last night and now only getting it done phew I just hope that its something people will want to read please if you liked it leave a review and let me know. Thanks :D_**


	2. Chapter 2: Amnesia

A_ Fan fiction that takes place after the Hobbit and some points during the War of the Ring. I hope I do well on this story seeing how it is my first one on this site._

_All rights belong to the creator of the series J. R. R. Tolkien i own nothing except my OC Adelpha Plus others that come later in the story. _

_I am unsure how this will go but please let me know what you think :D p.s bold text is old Bilbo and Frodo taking about the story when it's in the past. _

_There also will be talk of abuse and neglect in this chapter so heads up _

* * *

**"What happen after you found her?" **

**"Well Frodo many things happened, so I'll try to tell you all of them the best that I can."**

After realizing the situation before him Bilbo knew what he had to do and he didn't like it.

_'What if when she wakes up she robs me blind ? or worse?..' _Many thoughts such these filled Bilbo Baggins mind as he pulled the girl up just enough so he could have her leaning on him and slowly took her back to his house.

Surprisingly enough Bilbo managed to get him and the girl up to his house where he entered and soon placed her on the bench not far from the door.

"Ok now let's see if I have anything that I can use that might wake her up" said Bilbo as he walked to his pantry area.

While Bilbo was busy going through his pantry someone decided to wake up from her slumber.

"ughhhh..." moaned the girl softly as her eyes opened slowly. She looked around squinting her eyes slightly to adjust to her new surroundings. Once her eyes finally adjusted she got a better look around. She was in a house or at lest she thought she was, unsure she stood up soon regretting it as her legs gave way to her.

Landing back on the bench she sat there for a moment or two before getting up this time staying up. She moved around slowly to get use to walking again once she had done that she stood up straight and regretted that too. Not realizing the height of the arch ways she ended up hitting her head causing her a great deal of pain.

"Owww" she moaned while holding her head. Bending down a bit to go under the arch she soon found herself between two different rooms, one of which had someone in it.

Bilbo unaware that another person was behind him,was busy mumbling to himself about something while looking for something else. The girl looked at the short man in front of her, he had brown curly hair that was for sure, he was rather handsome and..very very larger feet!

"Um..sir?"

Bilbo jumped at the sound of the voice dropping what he had in his hands, turning around and seeing the girl he brought in from the outside.

"Ah ..your up good, how are you feeling?" he asked as he picked up the item he dropped while still keeping an eye on her.

"I'm ok sort of, I hit my head on you arch way when I stood up" she told him looking back in the direction she came.

"Oh! quite sorry about that um here come with me please and do mind you head" said Bilbo as he lead her to the living room "here sit in this chair and I will be right back So. Don't. Move." he told her as he pulled out a chair with a long back it was a bit bigger then the one across from it so she sat down and didn't move.

Bilbo soon left the room going into the kitchen to make some tea while he let the water boil he stood here think about what questions he could ask her.

_'Of course I'll have to ask her where she is from and her name even though i already know it would only be wise so I don't scare her.' _His thoughts were interrupted by the tea kettle screaming at him. He pulled the kettle off and poured some water in two cups with two pouches in them "I'm sure she is thirsty i just hope tea will suffice."

Bilbo came back into the room to find her in the same spot as before "ah you didn't move good ..oh here take this" he said handing her the second cup of tea.

"Be very careful cause it's fresh so it will be hot" he told her as he took a sip of his own keep an eye on her.

The girl took one sip of her tea before taking a few more than drinking it all down which shocked Bilbo really "thirsty are we?" he asked as he placed his cup down on the table next to him she only nodded in response to his question.

They sat across from each other in silence until Bilbo finally spoke "so where are you from? Do your parents know your out this far? Do you by chance have a name?." Again they sat there in silence Bilbo was beginning to think he had said something but the look on her face told him differently.

Bilbo looked at her for a second, looking her in the eyes before asking another question "do you know where you are?" with that question she shook her head 'no' "no sir I'm afraid I don't where I am or any of those other questions you asked."

Bilbo felt dumbfounded.

"Are you telling me you have no idea where or who you are?" again she shook her head 'no'. Bilbo was finding this unbelievable "look here" he said getting up and taking her locket in hand "you should know your name it written on this locket around your neck."

Bilbo showed her the silver lettering on the back of the locket "see your name is Adelpha do you understand?" The girl looked at the lettering slowly repeating what she read "A-del-pha" she said over and over again until she smiled "Adelpha ...yes my name..is Adelpha."

This was very pleasing to Bilbo she remembers her name that was the good part now getting her to remember everything else was a challenge but that was going to have to wait because the sound of something growling filled the room.

Adelpha placed her hand on her stomach to stop the growling from happening. Bilbo sighed they would have to finish this after some food. Getting up he asked her to follow him to the bathroom where she could wash her hands before eating and while she did this Bilbo went to fix some food but was soon stopped by the sound of a scream coming from the bathroom.

"What is it?!" asked Bilbo as he ran into the bathroom only to see a horrid sight before him Adelpha wrist were bleeding a lot actually and now with the cloak no longer hiding her arms or hands he could see that she had bruises , cuts, scraps and even some scars along her arms.

"My god.." whispered Bilbo as he continued to stare.

_-later-_

After much cleaning up they finally got to eat but Bilbo wasn't hungry he just drank his tea while Adelpha ate what she could making sure not to eat to fast or she might throw up. He looked at her watching her eat he could see now what he didn't see before and it made him sick.

The poor girl suffered abuse and neglected by who he wasn't sure but what he saw was bad. After getting her wrist taken care of he asked her if she had any other cuts on her which she replied as being unsure, when he asked her to remove her cloak he saw that she was half-starved she looked so ill whoever did this to her had intentions on her not living for much longer.

Adelpha looked up from the food she was eating to see he was looking at her. She swallowed her food first before speaking "something wrong Mr. Bilbo?" she asked looking back at him the reason she knew his name now was when he was wrapping her wrist she had asked him.

Bilbo looked at her then sighed "no nothing is wrong."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I am, now please eat im going to fix up the guest room for you" he told her as he got up and walked down the hall Adelpha's eyes following him until he was out of sight then she continued to eat.

After Fixing the room up best he could he sat down on the bed thinking _'why?' _he thought to himself '_she seems to be such a innocent girl why would anyone do such a thing?' _something about all of this didn't add up and he had a bad feeling that there was more to all of this then he originally thought.

The sound of dished clanking together pulled him out of his thoughts,getting up he made his way to the kitchen where he found Adelpha washing the dished.

"Adelpha what are you doing now?" he asked her

"Oh I was doing the dishes for you as a thank you" she replied to him turning around smiling

'_Such a sweet girl and what a lovely smile too' _ thought Bilbo before speaking again "ahh there will be no need come then off to bed with ya" he said walking over to her and scooting her away from the rest of the dishes "I'll finish them tomorrow it's time for rest."

Bilbo showed her to the guest room where she soon made herself at home snuggling up onto the bed. Just as he was about to shut the door he heard her speak a soft whisper.

"Good night and Thank you again "

Bilbo nodded his head and shut the door behind him, he looked at the floor and thought to himself _'what have i gotten myself into?'_

* * *

_**Well here is chapter two hope you enjoyed if so leave a review and tell me what you think. **  
_


	3. Chapter 3: Wizard Orc's and Elf's oh my!

A Fan_ fiction that takes place after the Hobbit and some points during the War of the Ring. I hope I do well on this story seeing how it is my first one on this site._

_All rights belong to the creator of the series J. R. R. Tolkien i own nothing except my OC Adelpha Plus others that come later in the story._

_I am unsure how this will go but please let me know what you think :D p.s bold text is old Bilbo and Frodo taking about the story when it's in the past._

_There is some violence in this chapter thanks to Orcs. _

* * *

Bilbo was fast asleep in his bed dreaming a peaceful dream until the smell of food and the rays of the sun light woke him up.

_'Food?' _ this thought hit him hard as his eyes flew open, he sat up, got out of bed and rushed to the kitchen area where he found Adelpha.

"Adelpha? Whats going on?" he asked as he looked around his kitchen, it didn't look in disarray nor did it look like a storm had gone through it.

"Oh good morning glad to see you up and moving I made you some breakfast its in the other room" said Adelpha as she smiled. Bilbo raised an eyebrow at this, unsure of what to say he walked to the dining room where he saw that she had indeed made him breakfast.

"Well go on then I'm sure your hungry after all you didn't anything last night"

Bilbo looked at her questioningly "and um what about you aren't you going to eat too?" he asked remembering the condition she was in.

"I've already eaten you see I have been up since the sun rose so I thought I'd make something to eat."

"Oh...well..thank you" said Bilbo as he turned to go into the other room, taking a spot at the table and eating.

_'Well she is right about one thing' _he thought as he chewed his food _' I am hungry.' _

"Oh! by the way " said Adelpha as she walked into the dining room with a cup of tea for him "a strange man happened to drop by earlier."

"A strange man?" he asked sipping some tea "what do you mean?"

"Well he was a very interesting fellow ..a bit odd when I said good morning to him" at that statement Bilbo slightly choked on his tea a bit.

"When you mean by odd do you mean he asked you several different questions after you said good morning to him?"

"Why yes he did actually oh and he also said he would be back later since it appeared that you weren't up yet" said Adelpha as she smiled. Bilbo knew the strange man she was talking about it was Gandalf , Gandalf the Grey but what could he be doing here now? Bilbo knew he would come to visit but he didn't think it was time for another this confused him very much.

**"So she met Gandalf?" **

**"Yes Frodo she did unknowingly of course to her I'm sure he was just a strange old man but who am I kidding I'm sure she thought we were all a bit strange" **

**"What happen next?"**

**"Ah well you see what happens next is what set the course for our adventure together across Middle Earth"**

After Breakfast Bilbo thought it would be best to try and see if Adelpha could recall anything if he took her back to the spot where he found her.

"And here we are" he said as he stood in front of tree "this is where I found you or more like this where you fell from." Adelpha looked at the spot where the tree limb was and then looked up at the tree. Bilbo could see that she was trying to remember something if anything!

"Well?" he asked as he watched her continue to scan the area around the tree "nothing" she replied with a frown as she walked over to the tree to touch it.

Bilbo sighed. Well there went that idea along with others that he thought that might have worked.

Adelpha walked around the tree before walking back to Bilbo and standing next to him.

"So you got nothing from the tree then?" he asked her as they made their way back to his home.

"No I'm sorry I really did try" said Adelpha sounding quite sad over the fact that she couldn't remember anything.

"Oh don't worry about it my dear we will figure something out" said Bilbo as they reached the house.

"Um why is the gate open I thought it was closed?"

Bilbo saw this too and found it to be strange, he then looked up so see that his front door was open as well. "What in the?" Bilbo hurried up to the door and opened it walking in he went straight to the living area with Adelpha far behind him. Closing the door Adelpha saw a grey hat on the rack from the door "hmm now this seem familiar" she said looking the hat over.

Bilbo made his way into the living room to see an old friend looking into the fireplace.

"Gandalf!"said Bilbo with excitement in his voice.

"Bilbo Baggins! ahh pleasure to see you again my friend" said Gandalf as he hugged his old friend "how are you and what happen to the young miss I saw this morning?" he asked staring at his friend questioningly.

"Ah well if you must know-"

"Mr. Bilbo! I think I know who's in the house" stated Adelpha as she walked into the room with the hat, looking up from it she could see that she was a bit late to the party "oh I guess you already know huh..oops."

_-later that evening- _

"So Bilbo do you mind telling me where you met this kind young lady?" asked Gandalf as Adelpha handed him wine while she gave Bilbo his tea.

"Look I know what your thinking and it's not like that, I met her when she fell out of a _tree" _said Bilbo as he put emphases on the last part.

"I see so then dose the young miss have a name?"

"Adelpha" replied Bilbo as he drank some of his tea

"Hmm Adelpha meaning sister how interesting" commented Gandalf as he took a sip of his wine.

"Indeed now Gandalf I must ask why are you here?"questioned Bilbo as Adelpha walked back into the room. Gandalf looked at his friend before chuckling to himself.

"My dear Bilbo am I not aloud to come visit even when I happen to be in the neighborhood?" asked Gandalf as he smiled "and besides I have a few questions I'd like to ask you."

"Questions? what questions?" asked Bilbo confused

"In due time Bilbo..all in due time" stated Gandalf as he drank some more of his wine.

It was a few hours later and Adelpha had grown tired though it was fun talking to Gandalf her eyes couldn't stay open anymore she bid them both good night and headed off to sleep.

After they were both sure that Adelpha had gone to bed Gandalf got to the serious matter at hand.

"This child does she know anything else about herself or where she is from Bilbo?"

"No I fear she suffers from amnesia I tried earlier today to see if maybe I could trigger something and it just blew back into my face" said Bilbo as he leaned back into his chair exhaling a long sigh.

Gandalf sat there for a moment think about something before he spoke again "we should not lose all hope" he said as he took a drag form his pipe. Bilbo looked at his old friend questioning him "and why shouldn't we?" Gandalf smiled at his hobbit friend "because I believe we might know someone who can help us."

That morning after they had eaten Bilbo told Adelpha that they were going on a trip to see a friend who might help them.

_-a few days later pass the last bridge near trollshaws- _

Bilbo sat down on a rock to rest they had been traveling for a couple of days now, course walking did not bother him one bit but he could tell Adelpha was growing board of it in fact he was beginning to think that she was just plain board period, she had stopped asking question a day ago which was nice but it concerned him it's not like she stopped talking she did say a few things every now and again or maybe she commented on a few things but something wasn't right.

Night soon fell and they had to make camp in cave near Trollshaws Bilbo wasn't all to pleased with this he even tell Gandalf uneasy but they had no choice. They soon set up a fire to keep themselves warm soon after Adelpha fell asleep leaving Bilbo and Gandalf on watch.

"There is no need to worry Bilbo" said Gandalf as he smoked from his pipe. Bilbo looked at him quizzically.

"What do you mean?" he asked as he turned to look at the grey wizard.

"What I mean is there is no need to worry about Adelpha, I saw that you grew concerned after she stopped asking her questions which is normal but I assure you there is no need to worry, Adelpha is merely thinking is all, lost in her our mind trying to figure things out on her own I'm sure" stated Gandalf as he looked out in to the dark wilderness before him.

"Really no need for worry? well I'm sorry to say this Gandalf but I think I'll continue to worry until I know that she will be alright" replied Bilbo as he stood up and walked over to Gandalf.

"And why do you say that Bilbo? What reason could you possibly have to make you worry so much about her?" questioned the grey wizard

Bilbo figured sooner or later he would tell Gandalf about the condition he found her in. "Look Gandalf when I found her she was just-" Bilbo's words were cut short when the sound of a horn filled the air.

"Gandalf!" whispered Bilbo as he saw his sword in his travel bag turn blue.

"Orcs!" gasped Gandalf "quickly Bilbo wake Adelpha we must hurry from here."

Bilbo rushed over to Adelpha's side shaking her "Adelpha! Adelpha! please wake up we got to hurry Orcs are coming!"

After much shaking Adelpha awoke to hear the sound of the horn again only much closer.

"Quickly! now both of you! Bilbo put out that fire now!" shouted Gandalf.

Bilbo Quickly put out the fire grabbed his bag and pulled Adelpha along with him.

The three ran as quickly as the could while hearing the horn along with the sound of angry beasts. Quickly they made their way to an open area with rocks and flat land. The sun was slowly rising and the could see what the beast were.

"Warg's" breathed Bilbo as he saw the beasts coming forward.

"Quickly you two this way!" shouted Gandalf as he ran for a large rock " up the rock you two hurry now!"

Both Bilbo and Adelpha hurried up the rock with Gandalf behind them. They went up as high as they could yet the Warg's continued there attack trying to climb up the rock to get the prey they were chasing.

"What are these things!?" yelled Adelpha as one Warg jumped up trying to snap at her which made her scream loudly.

"Warg's horrible beasts that are under the control of Orcs." yelled Gandalf and as if on cue five Orcs on Warg backs came from forest before them. Bilbo saw this as well and looked to Gandalf with the look of _'what do we do?'. _ Gandalf looked at Bilbo then smiled as to reassure him that everything was fine. But everything soon turned out not to be fine the cloak that Adelpha had been wearing was caught by a Warg in which he pulled on causing her to fall back.

" Mr. Bilbo!" she shouted as she was pulled back her head dangling off the side.

"No! No! No!" shouted Bilbo as he grabbed a hold of her hand trying to pull her back but it was in vain cause the Warg pulled harder causing her to fall back onto a ledge much closer to the Warg's.

Now everything seemed to be in disarray the Orcs were approaching their speed gaining and Adelpha was now lower level to the Warg's "Just a little more" mumbled Gandalf as he watched the sun rise slowly. During all this Bilbo was doing everything in his power to help Adelpha back up but every time she would jump up and try to grab his hand she would miss.

"Come on just a bit higher!" shouted Bilbo as Adelpha tried once more and this time successfully grabbing Bilbo's hand "Ah! I got her! Gandalf quick help me here!"

Gandalf turned around grabbing a hold of Adelpha's arm and helping Bilbo pull her up. Once up they all could see that the Orcs were much closer now "what do we do Gandalf?!" asked Bilbo as he readied his sword but Gandalf stopped him. Bilbo looked up at him confused until he heard the sound of another horn this one much different from the Orcs horn.

"Who dose that sound belong to?!" asked Adelpha as she looked around for the source of it.

"The Elf's my dear but not just any Elf's no these are the Elf's of Rivendell" said Gandalf as the horn grew louder causing the Warg's surrounding them to flee and soon out of the clear behind them five horse riders appeared heading past the rock and after the Warg's slicing their heads clean off or stabbing them right into the skull. The Orcs of Warg back soon started to flee as well into the forest with the five riders behind them.

What were a couple pf minutes felt like forever soon the five riders returned four of them stopping in front of the rock while another rode back past them. Once Gandalf , Bilbo and Adelpha were down one of the riders approached Gandalf.

He started speaking in some strange tongue that Adelpha couldn't understand "It's elvish Adelpha" said Bilbo as looked at all the other riders.

"Really?" she asked which Bilbo responded with a nod.

Soon the rider that had left before returned with another one. This one was different for he didn't wear a helmet like the others, he had long brown hair and seemed very stern and noble, you could also see his face and by the looks of it he seemed rather confused and concerned.

_"Mithrandir? mani ier lle sinome ten'?" _asked the leader quizzically (Gandalf? what are you here for?)

Gandalf just looked at him and let his eyes lead over to Adelpha who was standing next to Bilbo.

_"Re?" _he asked (she?)

Gandalf just nodded his head.

"I see well why don't we escort you three back to Rivendell where we will have more time to talk" said the leader as ordered his men to allow them to ride with one back to Rivendell.

* * *

_**Oh my this took forever! so much talking I'm sorry I hope there won't be more more of that but I make no promises. So if like this chapter please leave a review and tell me what you think. Thanks :D **_


	4. Chapter 4: The mark

A Fan_ fiction that takes place after the Hobbit and some points during the War of the Ring. I hope I do well on this story seeing how it is my first one on this site._

_All rights belong to the creator of the series J. R. R. Tolkien i own nothing except my OC Adelpha Plus others that come later in the story._

_I am unsure how this will go but please let me know what you think :D p.s bold text is old Bilbo and Frodo taking about the story when it's in the past._

* * *

The ride back was quite except with a few Elf's talking in their native tongue to each other. The ride itself was maybe a couple of minutes to an hour but it was well worth it once they reached Rivendell.

Once they were in view Adelpha could hardly believe her eyes "It's stunning" she breathed as she looked on. Everything about Rivendell screamed elegance and nobility it was very obvious that the Elf's took great pride in everything.

Once in Rivendell everyone dismounted their horses their leader soon approached the area where Gandalf. Bilbo and Adelpha stood.

"Well now, since we are now no longer at the threat of Orc's for a while would you three mind telling me what you are doing in Imladris? And who this young miss is that travels with you?" asked the leader as his eyes darted back and forth between the three before landing back in Gandalf.

"Yes Lord Elrond allow me to explain" said Gandalf as he stepped forward

_'huh so he is the Lord of this place' _ thought Adelpha as she studied the Elf-Lord before her.

"You see Lord Elrond we are here in Imladris because we are in need of aid" explained Gandalf.

Lord Elrond made a questioning face before responding "you need my aid? With what may I ask?"

Gandalf gestured to Adelpha before speaking "with this young girl, her name is Adelpha we do not know her last name nor who her parents are or where she is from I fear as Bilbo has told me that she suffers from amnesia."

Lord Elrond looked at Adelpha. He noted that she appeared very young far to young to be out on her own, he also noted the bandages on her wrists "and what happened here?" he questioned as he pointed to her wrist.

"Ah yes Adelpha has some cuts and what might have been burns on her wrist that started to bleed when she washed her hands" said Bilbo

"I see.." muttered Lord Elrond as held his hand out to Adelpha "may I see your wrist m'lady?"

Adelpha was hesitant at first unsure of what he would do "go on Adelpha Lord Elrond will mean you no harm" whispered Bilbo giving her a bit of comfort. He could tell she was still shaken from the Orc's and the Warg's even if she tried to hide it everything was plain for him to see.

Adelpha calmed herself a bit hearing Bilbo say that everything was fine made her feel less on edge. She reached out and gave Lord Elrond her hand which he thanked her for and slowly unwrapped her wrist. What they saw was very disturbing Adelpha's wrist thought had healed some since Bilbo last saw them were a bright red almost as if her skin had been burned with iron bars wrapped around them the skin itself looked as though it was peeling away leaving the bright red sight behind, and looking down her arm they could also all the cuts and bruises that Bilbo had see the first time.

Elrond looked to Bilbo shocked and unsure of what he was looking at. When Bilbo only returned with a nod Elrond called for another elf to come forth speaking to him in their native tongue. The elf nodded his head and walked over to Adelpha "M'lady follow my assistant he will show to the healing chamber there your wounds will be taken care of."

Adelpha looked to both Bilbo and Gandalf. Both nodded their head froward tell her to go in which she did. The three watched as she followed the other elf. Elrond then turned to face Bilbo and Gandalf "if you both will excuse me I must change but if you please wait in my study we shall discuss this more."

Bilbo and Gandalf made their to the study where they waited for Lord Elrond who came into the room a few moments after them.

"Now then can you please tell me where you found Miss Adelpha and was she in this condition when you found her?" asked Lord Elrond as he walked up the steps pass Bilbo and up to his desk.

"Well it's more like she found me. You see she was hiding in the tree more like unconscious in a tree that I happen to be sitting under." said Bilbo as Lord Elrond raised an eyebrow at this "and yes I believe she was in this condition though I don't know who would want to do this to someone let alone a young girl I mean she doesn't look like she couldn't hurt a fly."

Lord Elrond thought about the information he had been told, true something about this did seem odd the girl herself was a bit strange too, everything about her from what Elrond saw first glance screamed different but something else was causing the Elf-lord distress. The girl may not be from this world he positive of that from her look to the clothing she wore but something about her reminded him of someone that he met once before but he couldn't place his finger on it.

Some time had passed while Lord Elrond was deep in thought and before he could speak a sentence the Elf from before that had showed Adelpha to the healing room entered abruptly.

"My Lord I'm sorry for the rude intrusion but I fear it is important sir"

"I hope so now tell me"

"It ...it is the girl my Lord she.." the Elf was at a lost for words or was having trouble finding them.

"What about Miss Adelpha?" asked the Elf-lord. Bilbo was now looking at the Elf the feeling of worry like before back at the shire when he first saw here injuries washed over him.

"Is Adelpha alright?" asked Bilbo as he looked up at the Elf.

The Elf looked at Bilbo then back to Lord Elrond "Yes but there is something that you need to see that I feel will be of great importance please follow me" with that the Elf lead them to the healing arriving at the healing chamber the Elf let them into the room but Adelpha was no where in sight.

"Adelpha?" asked Bilbo aloud as he looked around the room "where is she?"

"I'm over here" said a voice from behind a changing screen

"Adelpha what are you doing behind that? why don't you come out."

"It might sound childish but i refuse to come out not only do I look ridiculous but..." Adelpha's words trailed off.

Lord Elrond let out a sigh and stepped forth "Miss Adelpha I ask that you come out from behind there at once My assistant says that there is something that we must see and it concerns you now please if you will".

There was a sigh on the other side of the screen before Adelpha came out. When she stepped out Bilbo couldn't understand why she thought she looked ridiculous it was it opposite really she looked very lovely. He never noticed her hair before but now it was braided back with one small strand braided on the side it was blond as well. The dress she was wearing was long and flowing the color made her glow a little it also brought out her eyes which were teal and had more life in them than before, she looked far better then when he had found her. She wasn't dirty and sickly she looked healthy and full of life.

"Why Miss Adelpha I can't see a reason why you think you look ridiculous. You look very stunning" comment Gandalf while Bilbo agreeing fully. Adelpha just sighed _'is there any real reason to argue with them?' _she thought.

Lord Elrond looked to his assistant "Well what is it that you wished for us to see?" he asked. The assistant nodded his head and walked over to Adelpha asking her to turn around.

Once she did they saw why the assistant thought it was urgent Adelpha had a seal or mark branded or appeared to be on her shoulder. The mark itself looked like a black spider with a red jewel in the center of it.

"What is that? I don't remember see that." stated Bilbo as he stared at the mark.

"You Wouldn't have" said Gandalf " more then likely her clothes covered it."

"Ok but what is it?"

"It is the mark of the Dark Elf's" stated Elrond as he gazed at it "more importantly a clan of Dark Elf's that are suppose to be non-existent. Which begs the question M'lady" asked Elrond as he turned Adelpha around "Where in or from Middle Earth did you get that?"

* * *

_**Welp this took longer than it needed too :L. Oh well. I start Collage again tomorrow my Second semester. I'll try and post best I can. Anyway if you enjoyed this chapter leave a review and tell me. Thanks :D **_


	5. Chapter 5

A Fan_ fiction that takes place after the Hobbit and some points during the War of the Ring. I hope I do well on this story seeing how it is my first one on this site._

_All rights belong to the creator of the series J. R. R. Tolkien i own nothing except my OC Adelpha Plus others that come later in the story._

_I am unsure how this will go but please let me know what you think :D p.s bold text is old Bilbo and Frodo taking about the story when it's in the past._

* * *

When night finally came everyone was asleep except for two Gandalf and Lord Elrond. _  
_

"What could this all mean?" asked Gandalf aloud as he took a drag from his pipe. Lord Elrond thought the same as he stared in his fire-place trying to understand how this..all of this was even possible. '_something just doesn't add up'_ he thought ' _that clan had been destroyed long ago by the fierce fire drake Dramaug and soon after he disappeared as well so how is this possible?'  
_

"Elrond" spoke Gandalf "if all of this is true and the clan has some how returned, I fear there will be great trouble on the road ahead"

"Aye" Nodded Elrond in agreement "but for who?"

"Why for all the free people of Middle Earth and for Miss Adelpha as well, for she wears that mark on her shoulder she is more likely the center of it all."

Lord Elrond nodded again _'yes' _he thought _'the girl will most likely be the center of it all which means action has to be taken.' _Lord Elrond looked to the grey wizard with a thought in mind and Gandalf didn't have to read minds to know what he was thinking, he did not say a word to him but gave him a glance as to say _"do what you must but be careful about what is said."_

The next morning Gandalf and Lord Elrond had not appeared.

"Huh I wonder were Gandalf has gone?" questioned Bilbo aloud as he sat writing on a bench with Adelpha a few feet in front of him, she was talking to a lad maybe around eleven they were talking about dragons and knights.

"Who knows" replied Adelpha as she got hold of the boy and tickled him causing him to start laughing uncontrollably . Bilbo hummed a little thinking about he could write but also his thoughts kept drifting back to the mark on Adelpha's shoulder it haunted his mind he couldn't understand why it did, it just did.

A couple of minutes had passed and Bilbo hadn't written anything his mind was far off in other places to write and the laughing of the two in front of him became distracting.

"Estel" called a voice from behind. Bilbo looked back to see both of Lord Elrond's sons It was Elladan and Elrohir course he could never tell them apart they looked too much alike Bilbo was surprised anyone could. The boy who Adelpha had talked to and played with looked up at the sound of his name and smiled at the two elf's as they approached.

"Hey El, Hey Dan" said Estel smiling at his two brothers

"Hello Estel" said Elladan soon looking at Adelpha and nodding to her "and hello to you as well Miss Adelpha we see that you have kept our little brother entertained"

"She is so much fun Dan! she likes stories about dragons too!" chimed Estel as he smiled brightly, at this his brothers smiled it was good to see Estel making a new friend.

"Oh she dose?well that's great Estel but I fear that its time for your studies Elrohir will escort you there." said Elladan as his little brothers face fell some.

"Awww but Dan! I wanted to play with Adelpha more." Estel put on his best puppy dog eyes but Elladan was not going to fall for them. "No no, Estel now go with Elrohir and if your good then you can play with Miss Adelpha later once she is done talking with _Adar_ (father)." Estel smiled at this as he stood up and went with his brother.

Adelpha stood up too, dusting off the dress she was wearing before walking over to Bilbo "write anything?" she asked looking down at notebook. Bilbo closed the book before she could look in it. "First it's not finished yet so no peeking and second I'm still thinking writing takes time young lady." Adelpha rolled her eyes slightly as Bilbo shook his finger at her trying to make a point. "Yes Mr. Bilbo ok" she replied smiling which made Bilbo smile.

"Sorry to intrude on your conversation" spoke Elladan as he approached them

"Oh hello again, sorry if I didn't get to properly greet you before" said Adelpha curtsying a little before the Elvish Prince. This made Elladan chuckle "M'lady you do not need to curtsy before me I'm quite fine with a simple hello and its fine you did not seem all that comfortable with talking to anyone at that moment its understanding I assure you." Bilbo raised an eyebrow at this "so wait you two already know each other?" he asked looking at them.

Elladan nodded his head "Aye from yesterday after you three had arrived I had the liberty of bring Miss Adelpha some clothes but when I tried to make conversation with her she stayed quiet and kept to herself." Bilbo mouthed the word _'ahh'_ to say that he understood.

"Well I must escort Miss Adelpha to _Adar_ and Mr. Baggins _Mithrandir _wishes to speak with you he is waiting in the library I'm sure you know the way?" said Elladan in which Bilbo replied with a nod "in that case Miss Adelpha would you please follow me." Adelpha looked at Bilbo for a moment before slightly nodding following behind Elladan.

Bilbo soon after Elladan and Adelpha had left, made his way to the library where he was told Gandalf would be waiting for him.

When he arrived he opened the door walking in while closing it behind him. "Gandalf?" he asked aloud as he looked around the room. "Ah Bilbo over here my friend" said the Grey Wizard as he closed the book he was reading.

"I was told you needed to speak with me." said Bilbo as he came over and stood in front of Gandalf "Aye I do and it's about Adelpha." This caught Bilbo's attention "what about her?" he asked as his curiosity grew. "Well Lord Elrond and I have come to an agreement that us staying here is not helping anything especially Adelpha's amnesia."

"What do you mean? I thought Lord Elrond could heal people?" asked Bilbo

"Aye he can but there is only so much that can be done and healing the mind is far more difficult than healing the body" stated Gandalf.

"So what are you saying now that we just give up one her?!"

"I did not say that! what I am saying that staying here in Rivendell is getting us nowhere my friend we must move on and see if anything may trigger something.. a spark of some kind." said Gandalf as he tried to calm his friend.

Bilbo let out a big long sigh before speaking again. "So your saying we should head out and trek across Middle Earth with no real reason or idea of what we are doing or looking for?" At this the Grey Wizard smiled and chuckled.

"Now Bilbo I didn't say that either" he said smiling

"What do you mean then?" asked Bilbo"We will have our reason for travel soon enough my dear Bilbo I assure you. But for now if you will pardon me, I must go and see to something." said Gandalf as he left the room and Bilbo with a confused look on his face.

* * *

**"What did Gandalf mean by "our reason for travel?" asked Frodo as he leaned into his chair more.**

**"Oh my dear Frodo you will soon find out" replied Bilbo.**

* * *

Bilbo came out of the library sometime after Gandalf he went back to the bench he had been sitting at when he saw Adelpha again and she looked concerned. "Adelpha? whats the matter?" he asked approaching her, Adelpha looked up and he could see worry along with fear mixed in her eyes. "Tell me Adelpha whats wrong?"

_-Adelpha's POV-_

Adelpha found it was hard to keep up with Elf's they walk so fast! She was having trouble keeping up with Elladan though he said that this was a normal walking pace for him, Adelpha could only imagine what his running pace was like...unsecond thought she would rather not. They soon came to a long set of stairs where they saw Lord Elrond was standing.

"Adar" spoke Elladan as they approached the Elf-lord " I have brought Miss Adelpha as you requested"

"Thank you my son you may go now" said Lord Elrond as he son nodded turning around to leave before giving Adelpha a quick nod. Adelpha looked to the Elf lord feeling uneasy and unable to look at him directly, mainly cause his stare to her it was intense like man who has see many wars or that of a general either way it made her feel uncomfortable though he seemed to be man of understanding nature at least she hoped.

"Come here M'lady" spoke Lord Elrond. _'God'_ thought Adelpha '_even his voice has form of command' _Adelpha did as she was asked and walked up to Lord Elrond still feeling uneasy. "There is no need to afraid or feel uneasy M'lady I can assure you of that" said Lord Elrond in a calm voice. Adelpha looked at him a little shocked, was she that easy to read? "No need to be shocked either my dear though we Elf's have the ability of telepathy I could see it in your eyes and only wish to bring you comfort."

Adelpha let out the air she had been holding in and tried to calm herself "so..is there a reason you need to see me if I may ask of course." asked Adelpha as she looked around. Lord Elrond nodded and replied "Yes but we must wait for _Mithrandir _I believed he wished to speak to Mr. Baggins before joining _us._" Adelpha looked at the Elf lord questionably "You mean to say that it's not just you talking to me? there are others as well?" she asked.

Lord Elrond once again nodded his head "Indeed but I promise you that they will not harm you." Though those words were suppose to bring her comfort she couldn't full accept them '_who are these other people?'_ she asked aloud in her head. The question would soon be answered once Gandalf had arrived.

"Ah _Mithrandir _you have finally arrived I hope you conversation with went well?"asked Lord Elrond.

"Ah yes of course. Now then let us make our way we don't need to keep them waiting gods forbid that should happen" said Gandalf as he made his way up the steps with Lord Elrond and Adelpha behind him. When reaching the top there was no one to be found but what was to be found was the most spectacular view that Adelpha had even seen.

"This view is amazing" she whispered.

"I suppose this must be the one you spoke of Gandalf?" the sound of a voice from behind made Adelpha turn around to see another man dress in white.

"Yes Saurman, indeed it is" replied Gandalf to the other man

Adelpha looked at the man called Saurman he was pure white from his long hair to the robe that covered his feet. "Saurman?"asked Adelpha as she said his name something about it gave her chills and the look he gave her as if she was nothing but a lost cause didn't make the chills go away. "Yes Miss Adelpha this man you see before you is Saurman he is the leader of the council" said Gandalf as he ushered her over to him which she complied obediently.

Saurman did not say anything else after Adelpha said his name he just looked at her, he looked unmoved and his face straight with a frown showing ever more with each second. "And where might Lady Galadriel be?" asked Saurman as he seated himself in a stone chair across from Gandalf who was also sitting down.

"She will be here no need to rush her" replied Gandalf as he placed his hand together on the stone. Adelpha looked to Lord Elrond her eyes asking him who they were talking about. Lord Elrond sighed slightly before looking in the direction from where Adelpha had been originally standing. Adelpha looked over to see a woman now standing there like she appeared from thin air.

The woman had to be Lady Galadriel and if so she was very beautiful and she too was an Elf. She had luscious gold hair, the most fair skin and the most stern eyes but they were captivating like you couldn't look away from them. The dress she wore was elegant and flowing making her appear majestic along with the noble aura she had about her.

"Ah Lady Galadriel so pleased to have you join us" commented Saurman as Galadriel smiled soon looking in the direction of Gandalf and Adelpha.

_"ya ier lle?" _she asked her voice strong and clear. Adelpha looked to Gandalf unsure of how to respond, she didn't know elvish. Gandalf saw the confused look on her face and cleared his throat. "Lady Galadriel I fear our new friend here dose not know elvish nor dose she know anything about this place or of herself." explained Gandalf as he tried to clear thing's up. Lady Galadriel looked at Gandalf confusion in her eyes "Is this true _Mithrandir_?" she asked looking back at Adelpha who was now standing on the other side of Lord Elrond.

"Aye it is and I shall explain everything that has happen if you will allow me to." said Gandalf looking at both Saurman and Galadriel.

"Yes please Gandalf explain to us why you have this child with you and that hobbit Bilbo Baggins." commented Saurman with a hint of annoyance in his voice. "Very well then" breathed Gandalf as he began to tell them everything that had happen so far. From when Bilbo met Adelpha to now, Gandalf told them everything except the Orc attack he would discuss that at another time and the mark which he would bring up soon.

During Gandalf's explanation all had remained quiet now that he was done it was time for them to speak. Saurman was first to speak. "Well Gandalf it appears that you are once again helping another cause that dose not require it. All you need to do is trigger her memory and for all we know she could be faking it." At the Adelpha felt a slight twinge and the urge to slap the man in front of her. How dare he say that she was faking this! She'd love to see him loses all his memories of who he is and see how he likes being accused of faking it.

Gandalf just sighed at Saurman before speaking again "I doubt that anyone fake amnesia and do it well enough to fool anyone." at the Saurman scoffed and Adelpha smiled at least someone believed she wasn't faking it. "But what do you plan to do with the child?" asked lady Galadriel as she walked around the area. Gandalf sat quietly for a moment before answering. "Well M'lady we plan to regain her memories and help her back to where every she came from."

At this Galadriel stopped walking around.

"And how do you plan on gaining her memories back Gandalf if you don't even know where she came from?" questioned Saurman. Gandalf was silent until Lady Galadriel spoke. "The child bear a burden, a dark burden." Gandalf turned to her "Aye she does." "Show me." With that Gandalf turned to Adelpha and gestured her over. "Go on my dear you will be fine." Adelpha took a deep breath before heading over to Lady Galadriel and showing her the mark.

Lady Galadriel's eyes widen as she looked at the mark before her. "This can not be" she said as she turned Adelpha around to look at her "where did you get this mark?" she asked in which Lord Elrond finally spoke "she got it from a clan of Dark Elf's that are suppose to be non-existent but that would appear to no longer be the case."

After what seemed to for ever Lady Galadriel spoke again "you do realize that if this mark is not removed soon she will die _Mithrandir _." Gandalf turned to look at Galadriel before replying "yes I do and I am going to make sure that doesn't happen." Adelpha could swear that she literary feel her heart stop _'I'm going to die?' _she questioned her eye's growing wide. Gandalf could see the fear growing in her eyes and didn't wish to cause her more grief. "Miss Adelpha why don't you go and find Bilbo I'm sure he is looking for you after all you have been gone for a while now."

Adelpha slowly nodded her head and walked past Lady Galadriel and down the steps.

_-end Adelpha's POV-_

* * *

Bilbo was shocked he began to understand now why staying in Rivendell was doing no good. Adelpha was going to die unless found the Elf's responsible for the mark, Bilbo just didn't realize then how hard it was going to be for them.

* * *

_**Sorry this took so llooonnggg. School has been crazy! my new classes are just amazing but all the homework being shoved in my face makes it hard to type up the story :( so it may be a while before the next chapter. But anyway if you liked it leave a review and tell me what you thought :D thanks .**_


End file.
